


Deetz-Betelgeuse Family Outing

by GothicDeetz



Series: Chaotic Lydia [3]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Amusement Parks, Bonding, Chaos, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Mother Figures, Multi, One Shot, Outing, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: The Deetzes and Betelgeuse spend a day at an amusement park. It doesn’t go to plan.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Series: Chaotic Lydia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754746
Kudos: 16





	Deetz-Betelgeuse Family Outing

Lydia woke up with a huge smile on her face. Her dad and stepmom had a surprise for her and she didn’t know what it was. They told her last night that they were going to tell her what it was over breakfast and she couldn’t wait for it. She kept on waking up every two hours, a total of four times that night, because she was way too excited to find out what the surprise was.

It was six in the morning, the time in which Lydia woke upmorning (the exception to this was the weekend and break days, Lydia often woke up at around eight in the morning on those days). Lydia climbed out of bed, pulled on her favorite Black dress and combat boots, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

She greeted all four of her parents (only one of them was biological, the rest felt like they were Lydia’s parental figures) and sat herself down at the kitchen counter. Barbara levitated a bowl, a glass, Lydia’s favorite cereal, and a bottle of orange juice down in front of Lydia and the teenager made herself her breakfast.

She was done with her breakfast within five minutes of making it, smiling wide as she eagerly glanced at her dad and her stepmom.

“Excited to find out what the surprise is, are we, Lydia, sweetheart?” Charles asked knowingly.

Lydia nodded. “What is it, dad, stepmother?”

The Deetz couple looked at one another before refocusing their attention back over towards Lydia. “We decided to go up to an amusement park and spend a night at a hotel nearby,” Charles said with a smile on his face.

“Can Betelgeuse come?” Lydia asked, hopeful.

“Hm,” Delia said. “I don’t know if I want him coming with us. Especially since he was caught shoplifting at the mall yesterday.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Come on, stepmother. Betelgeuse won’t be any trouble. I’ll keep an eye on him at all times. I promise.”

“Alright,” Delia said after a few minutes of conversation between her and Charles. “He can come.”

“Yes!” Lydia cheered and ran upstairs to her room to pack her suitcase. Charles and Delia smiled at each other, stood up, cleared away their bowls and glasses, and headed upstairs to do the same thing.

Within seconds, the four of them were ready and waiting by the front door of the house. Their suitcases were all already packed and in the boot of their car (Betelgeuse, immediately after being summoned by Lydia, had summoned an already packed suitcase that contained...nothing when he opened it to Lydia’s amusement). The Maitlands stood together on the stairs, smiling wide as they waved the Deetzes and Betelgeuse off.

“Goodbye, guys!” they chorused. “See you tomorrow morning.”

“Bye Adam, bye Barbara!” Lydia shouted back as she closed the front door behind her.

It would just be the Maitlands in the house for the whole entire day and night. They hoped nothing would go wrong, especially with the Deetzes and Betelgeuse. Boy would they be wrong. In the case of the Deetzes that was.

* * *

Charles pulled the Deetz car into the parking lot of an amusement park an hour’s drive from the town of Winter River. The hotel they’d be staying at was not too far from the amusement park (it was about a five minute walk from the parking lot. They were lucky the hotel was on the same lot as the park itself. Charles did not want to have to drive all the way to a hotel).

“So?” Charles asked with a smile as the four of them got out of the car. “What should we do first?”

“How about checking into the hotel that we’re staying at, dad,” Lydia suggested. “I call dibs on a room with Betelgeuse!”

Charles looked at Delia and she nodded. “I think checking into the hotel first is the easiest thing to do, Charles,” she said. “That way we don’t have to carry too much when we turn in for the night.”

“Alright!” Charles finally said. “Checking into the hotel first it is.”

It didn’t take them long to check into the hotel. Charles had reserved two rooms, to Lydia’s excitement. One for her and Betelgeuse and the other for Charles and Delia. And the best part was, the two rooms were right next to each other. That way neither group of two had to trudge a long way to get to the other.

After putting their suitcases into their respective rooms, the group of four met up outside the room Lydia and Betelgeuse were sharing and were soon on their way to the amusement park itself.

  
  
“Alright,” Charles said as soon as the four of them were inside the amusement park. “There will be no running off. We are to stay together.”

But Betelgeuse wasn’t listening. He turned and ran off to a random game.

Lydia peeked over her dad’s shoulder and spotted her best demon friend. “Uh dad,” she said. “Betelgeuse just ran off.”

“What!” Charles shouted as he turned his head, spotting Betelgeuse almost immediately. “Betelgeuse, get back here!”

“But I’m having fun!” Betelgeuse shouted back.

Charles groaned. “The point was we had to stay together. No running off.”

“Betelgeuse!” Lydia shouted in an attempt to divert the demon’s attention away from the game that he was in the middle of playing. “Come and ride this roller coaster with me!”

“Okay! In a minute!” Betelgeuse shouted back. He just had to finish playing the game first.

* * *

Who knew Betelgeuse would cause too much chaos at an amusement park of all things. And also get Lydia to join in on the fun. During the day, the two of them had run off at randomized times (sometimes to play random games, sometimes to ride random rides that Charles wasn’t sure Lydia wanted to ride but hey, the teenager was being a bit of a thrill seeker that day, in addition to her already chaotic personality).It took Charles and Delia forever to find her and Betelgeuse the last time they ran off.

The two adults were tired from all the running around. But Lydia and Betelgeuse? Not so much. They were still bright and happy. Lydia clutched her two prizes, a medium sized stuffed parrot toy and a medium sized stuffed Black cat toy, in her hands. Betelgeuse held a large stuffed Brown and White dog in his hands. Around Delia’s neck was a necklace with a tiny Ruby crystal in it that she’d bought from an amusement park gift shop. Charles didn’t want to get anything.

After dinner, the group of four retreated back to the hotel and turned in for the night. Well, Lydia, Charles, and Delia all did. Betelgeuse decided to stay up all night long. He was dead after all. He didn’t need to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, when the Deetzes and Betelgeuse returned home, they opened the front door of the house to find Adam and Barbara standing in the same places as they did the morning before.

“So?” Adam asked. “How did it go, guys?”

“How do you think,” Charles mumbled as he, Lydia, Delia, and Betelgeuse trudged up the stairs past them.

“I take it it didn’t go well?” Barbara asked and Charles nodded.

“Oh boy. What happened?”


End file.
